


it hurts me

by craevitae



Category: Cravity, Starshipz - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, fluff towards the end, this is supposed to be a really short drabble but im sad so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craevitae/pseuds/craevitae
Summary: seongmin didn’t know how he ended up in this situation; how he’s hugging taeyoung like it's the last thing he’s ever going to do, how he’s singing onto his ear as taeyoung sobs on his shoulders, and how he just unknowingly kissed taeyoung’s forehead.
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin/Kim Taeyoung, Kim Taeyoung/Ahn Seongmin, gongtae, seongtae - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	it hurts me

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning: mentions of suicidal thoughts
> 
> im sad and this is the product haha its not that angsty now that i think about it

“seongmin?” taeyoung knocked on seongmin’s door. it took a couple of knocks and several calls of seongmin’s name till he opened his door. seongmin hair was disheveled, and he was rubbing his eyes.

“ah… sorry, i woke you up.” taeyoung looked down. “y-you can go back to sleep-”

“taeyoung, it’s 2am. if you’re waking me at this time, i’m pretty sure you have an acceptable reason for that.” seongmin said. he gestured taeyong to go inside his room, as he did; closing the door. the both of them sat on seongmin’s bed.

“so… what’s wrong?” seongmin asked. taeyoung scratched his nape, and looked down. “its just… my academics. same old.”

“how many times do i have to tell you that you shouldn’t belittle your problems,” seongmin sighed. “i know its not about your academics, its about your parents.” taeyoung stayed silent.

“...still, its about my academics.” taeyoung continued. seongmin decided to just let taeyoung be, until he finishes talking. 

“i’ve been… getting B’s and C’s nowadays.” taeyoung bit his lip. “i know i shouldn’t complain about my grades because its my fault that i got these grades, but for the past weeks all that i’ve been doing was studying and i still couldn’t get the results that i want.” taeyoung fiddled with his fingers.

seongmin then tried to recall how many times he had seen taeyoung for the past week; he only saw the older during break time, and in the library after school. seongmin comes at the dorm later than taeyoung, as he’s from the swimming team who always practices till late at night. taeyoung didn’t have any sport related extracurriculars, however, he’s the secretary of the student council. when taeyoung is in the dorm, he barely leaves his room because he’s studying/doing something related to the student council.

seongmin knew how much effort taeyoung executed, and he definitely knows the feeling of not getting what you wanted despite all of the efforts. 

but seongmin knew that isn’t really taeyoung’s problem. seongmin knew that once taeyoung focuses on something, he makes it happen.

so it was impossible that taeyoung has low grades.

“i know you’ve been studying a lot,” seongmin gathered his thoughts; not wanting to hurt taeyoung with his words. “and i know how much effort you exert on everything… i am also aware that you didn’t get the ‘results’ you wanted.” seongmin held taeyoung’s hand.

“but… that’s not what you’re really worried for, right? that’s not the whole truth.” seongmin said. taeyoung looked at seongmin, teary-eyed.

“my parents… they were tampering my grades...” taeyoung bit his lip again. “they’re planning to fake my grade further, in exchange for them funding the school…”

taeyoung was born in a high-class family, as well as the school they were attending were also from those class, unless you can get a scholarship; which seongmin has. 

“they’ve been funding the school ever since i transferred here and i only knew that my parents were tampering my records a month ago... i overheard my teachers giving me higher grades than usual so i purposely failed some exams… but my report card isn’t showing any fails. i didn’t even join any active extracurriculars, but i still have a perfect grade there...”

seongmin was aggravated at what he heard, but he knew it wasn’t the right time for him to cuss out taeyoung’s parents, nor his grades.

“...i don’t know what to do, i can’t just rebel against my parents and say that what they’re doing is wrong, that’s like asking for a death wish…” taeyoung mumbled. “i mean, i wish i am dead.”

“taeyoung.” seongmin said sharply.

“i can’t keep on living in this misery, seongmin.” taeyoung cried out. “no one can put an end on this except for me. i sure know that i can’t end this situation, but i am fully capable of ending myself-”

“shut up.” seongmin said.

“everyone’s lives would be at peace without me, i’m stealing the number 1 spot from students who deserve that position instead-” seongmin finally cut off taeyoung’s words, as he pulls him into a desperate hug.

“don’t say that…” seongmin traced circles on taeyoung’s back, as taeyoung cried.

“i’m so powerless against my parents…” taeyoung sobbed. “i promised i would study hard for them, and i am… but why are they tampering with my grades and giving me false specs… they’re basically making my whole school career a lie, that’s going to backfire on me someday… i’m not as great as what my ‘achievements’ say.” taeyoung hugged seongmin tighter.

seongmin just kept on hugging taeyoung, singing softly to his ear; knowing that taeyoung feels calm whenever there’s soft music playing. taeyoung’s cries became more quiet, as he still snuggled on seongmin’s chest. 

seongmin puts both of his hands on taeyoung’s cheeks, lifting his face. seongmin then placed a soft, warming kiss on taeyoung’s forehead; which made taeyoung wide-eyed.

“we’ll solve this. i’ll help you, just… don’t deprecate yourself, okay? it hurts me.” seongmin gave taeyoung a reassuring smile.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me at twitter @/craevitae !!


End file.
